bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 607
London Buses route 607 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Uxbridge and White City, it is operated by Metroline. History Route 607 is one of the few limited-stop routes in London. The route commenced operation on 21 July 1990 as an express service for route 207 between Uxbridge and Shepherd's Bush Green on Mondays to Saturdays. Its number was inherited from the trolleybus route over the same roads. From 15 November 1936 until 8 November 1960, the route was abolished as part of the London Trolleybus Withdrawal Programme and replaced by bus route 207. Today, the number is unusual in that the 600-699 range is usually reserved for school routes. When the route was established, it was operated by MCW Metrobuses, out of Hanwell (HL) and Uxbridge (UX) garages, at the time a subsidiary of London Buses. In June 1991, the Hanwell (HL) allocation was withdrawn. In November 1991, the route was converted to single deck operation using 6 Leyland Nationals and 5 Leyland Lynxes, all carrying "607 Express" route branding. The Lynxes came from the London Borough of Hillingdon, which had bought two new and acquired the other three from Merthyr Tydfil Transport, and so were not to London specification, lacking rear route number blinds - so the route number was painted above the rear window. In 1994, CentreWest was privatized . In October 1996, the route was converted back to double deck operation with 15 Northern Counties Palatine II bodied Volvo Olympians with high back coach style seating and tinted glass windows and a distinctive red and white livery. In May 2002, the route was supplemented by five similar Olympians, displaced from route 61 at Orpington (Y) and repainted and reglazed accordingly, but retaining their low back bus seats. On 9 April 2005, route 207 was split with the section between Hayes By-Pass and Shepherd's Bush Green with brand new Mercedes-Benz O530G articulated buses introduced. The Olympians were replaced by President bodied Dennis Tridents at the same time, but these do not carry route branding or a dedicated livery, but do carry white on blue number and destination blinds, a feature used throughout its history in order to distinguish it from regular stopping services. The route was retained by First London at the same time. On 29 November 2008, the route was extended from Shepherd's Bush Green to White City Bus Station in order to coincide with the opening of Westfield London. On 11 April 2010, a Sunday service was introduced. On 7 April 2012, the route was retained by First London with Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s and Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs introduced. On 22 June 2013, the route was included in the sale of First London's Uxbridge (UX) garage to Metroline. On 6 April the route was retained by Metroline using brand new MCV EvoSeti bodied Volvo B5LHs and existing Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs. The allocation was transferred to Greenford (G) garage at the same time. In July 2019, the route will be converted to a full MCV EvoSeti bodied Volvo B5LH operation. Current Route *Uxbridge Station *Hayes End *Hayes Grapes *Southall Town Hall *Ealing Hospital *Hanwell Broadway *West Ealing *The Broadway for Ealing Broadway Station *Ealing Common Station *Acton Town Hall * Acton Vale *Shepherd's Bush Market Station *Shepherd's Bush Stations *White City Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 607, London Buses routes